Ecrire
by MikageKun
Summary: L'inspiration, certains disent qu'elle se travaille, d'autres que c'est innée, pour Bilbo elle venait de se résumer en une personne; et il ne voulait plus que ce soit autrement. Thiblo


_**Oya,**_

_**C'est la seconde fois que je poste une fiction sur ce fandom. Et c'est la première chose que j'ai écrite dessus. Mais je voulais le sortir pour ce jour précis donc... De plus ce one-shot s'est écrit un peu tout seul, en particulier le début. J'avais besoin d'une fiction à offrir pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes plus chère amie -qui se reconnaîtra- et ça m'a fait écrire toute seule cette histoire. Vraiment en plus XD! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais du coup voilà! Bon anniversaire!**_

_**Merci à OMGWhereisthelight pour sa correction ~!**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tolkien.**_

* * *

**Ecrire**

Sans relâche, et sans même prendre plus de temps qu'une pause thé, il écrivait à une allure folle sur son clavier. Ses mains n'allaient pas assez vite pour tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'arriverait pas à écrire tout ce qu'il lui venait. Enfin! Les idées fusaient, les une après les autres, il n'arrivait à se calmer. Les personnages étaient palpables devant lui, ils étaient parfaitement vivants. Il lui semblait même qu'il était capable de leur parler tellement il connaissait leurs réactions. C'était une vague puissante, une imagination comme il n'en ressentait pas souvent ces temps-ci. Il visualisait tout son livre, il commençait même à voir une possible suite parmi ces invraisemblables images. Rien ne l'arrêtait, il avait trouvé l'inspiration pour planer en plein plaisir de style et d'écriture.

Et cela lui faisait un bien fou, il ne pouvait que lâchait enfin la tension et pouvoir s'évader dans un monde, ailleurs, quelque part où personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de diriger et de faire ce qu'il avait envie. S'il voulait que son héros, Frodo aille à droite dans une forêt hantée où il devra se battre avec un des plus grands mages de sa génération, pourquoi pas? Il pouvait lui faire combattre une licorne des neiges qui pissait des arc-en-ciels comme attaque, il en avait le droit! Il ne le ferait tout de même pas. Cela pourrait se révéler vraiment grossier. Mais il pourrait, car enfin, enfin, à travers son imagination, il se sentait libre.

Il avait trouvé le plan, il y a maintenant deux ou trois heures, et là il venait de finir de le détailler. Il avait commencé quelques lignes et continuait toujours, et toujours. Il avait même repoussé les caresses de son chat pour pouvoir continuer à écrire l'histoire.

C'était fou, comment en une simple journée, il avait à la fois récupéré toute son inspiration mais aussi gagné assez de stress pour au moins cinquante ans.

Il fallait bien comprendre que Sacquet Bilbo n'avait rien d'un grand écrivain. Il était même plutôt commun dans ce genre d'exercice qu'était la narration ou l'invention de poème. Il ne le pratiquait que très rarement, mais savait que pour lui, c'était la meilleure façon de se relaxer et de se sentir en paix avec lui-même. Il l'avait fait durant ses épreuves de baccalauréat, et le résultat avait été quatre cents pages avec son cher héros Frodo. Il l'avait gardé pour lui, n'osant jamais le publier ou même le faire lire. Puis il avait continuer à écrire cette histoire lors de ses épreuves en fac, à nouveau il y laissa un autre livre... Et là, il sentait que le troisième était prêt à arriver, à s'écrire tout seul.

Mais, comme il fallait une nouvelle fois préciser, Sacquet Bilbo n'était pas un écrivain. En effet, il était libraire. C'était un métier plutôt commun n'est-ce pas? Surtout si comme lui, on travaillait dans un magasin des grandes chaînes. La fnac donc, il n'en était pas fier, ni déçu. Ce boulot lui permettait de rentabiliser ses études, et d'en plus ne pas avoir à payer l'essence pour les allez-venus, il était à 500 mètres de la librairie. De plus, pour un casanier comme lui, c'était un peu le seul moment où il pouvait avoir des relations sociales avec les gens. Du coup, il apportait de grands sourires aux gens qu'il indiquait ou conseillait; et parfois, si le client était récurant, il pouvait s'en faire une connaissance, puis un ami.

C'est ce qu'il s'était passé avec John Watson, un médecin qui travaillait dans la ville et qui venait chaque vendredi sans exception pour se trouver, à chaque fois, un nouvel ouvrage. Cela avait presque à chaque fois été Bilbo qui lui avait conseillé tel ou tel livre, il avait naturellement fini par discuter. Puis ils avaient parlé des humeurs de l'un et l'autre, et donc de la vie. Une fois, Bilbo cru que John allait tuer quelqu'un vu le regard polaire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il lançait. Ils avaient été boire un café pour le calmer, et une fois sa haine momentanée pour son colocataire sortie, Watson avait parlé plus tranquillement. De temps à autre, ils avaient donc pris pour habitude de ce voir.

Mais John n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, il y avait aussi Kili. C'était un garçon qu'il avait vu rentré pour la première fois en pensant qu'il se dirigerait vers des rayons comme les mangas ou les romans d'aventure. Pourtant, il s'était arrêté devant les polars dont il avait fini par prendre _Le_ _Livre sans nom_, puis un roman à l'eau de rose dont Bilbo n'avait pas retenu le titre. Lui aussi avait tendance à revenir chaque semaine, mais jamais le même jour. Il repartait souvent avec rien, sûrement dût à son budget, il était étudiant -Kili lui avait confirmé plus tard-. Un jour, il avait eu besoin d'un conseil, pour son frère avait-t-il précisé, et là, il avait demandé conseil pour un livre d'aventure, plutôt noir. Bilbo lui avait donné _L'ange de la nuit, La voix des ombres_. La fois d'après, Kili l'avait remercié en lui disant que le livre avait plu à celui qui devait recevoir le cadeau. Et là encore une fois, il avait parlé et avait fini par se rapprocher, jusqu'à que le garçon lui parle de son oncle et de la mort de ses parents, et que lui lui raconte la difficulté de son adolescence en tant qu'homme gay. Ils étaient au final devenus vraiment proches.

Il y avait encore quelques personnes qu'il avait rencontrées à son travail et qui avaient une place dans le cœur du libraire mais elles étaient bien moins importantes.

.

Enfin comme vous l'imaginez, l'imagination subite de ce libraire ne venait pas de nul part, bien au contraire. Voilà trois mois qu'il avait pour la première fois rencontrait ce qu'il le rendait aujourd'hui aussi heureux qu'intimidé.

C'était un vendredi comme les autres, aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Bilbo avait presque terminé mais l'heure et demi qui lui restait ne lui était pas très difficile. Il y avait peu de monde qui se rendait à la librairie à cette heure. Tout le monde ne rêvait qu'à rentrer chez soi et c'était bien normal. Il bailla en se mettant la main devant la bouche malgré lui. Il avait mal dormi. Et sa journée lui pesait en plus sur les épaules. Une chose à dire, il voulait son chez-lui, et visiblement le lit avec. Allez courage, il ne restait pas longtemps. Il bailla encore et entendit un rire en fond.

''Fatigué Bilbo?''

Le libraire retient un sursaut et se retourna pour voir Kili. Il lui afficha un sourire assez discret au quel l'autre lui répondit enthousiasme. C'était là la façon d'être de l'étudiant, vif et joyeux. Bilbo appréciait son caractère mais remerciait le ciel de ne pas être 24h/24 avec lui, il ne tiendrait pas.

''Un peu,'' Il accompagnait Kili. Il haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

''Ha! C'est mon oncle, tu sais celui chez qui je loge!''

Le dit-oncle se détourna le recueil de poème lyrique qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et se retourna vers le petit blond devant eux. Bilbo le trouva imposant, il n'était pas vraiment grand -quoi que pour le libraire tout le monde soit plus grand que lui- mais dans ses formes, on avait une impression de souveraineté. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, peut-être était-ce seulement de l'orgueil? Une chose était sûr c'est qu'il avait des yeux d'un bleu rare qui déstabilisa complètement Bilbo. Il avait l'impression d'être un chiot face à un énorme loup. Il déglutit mais garda son sourire.

''Enchanté je suis Bilbo,'' Il lui tendit la main.''Kili m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Thorin, j'espère que mon neveu ne cause pas de problèmes à force de venir squatter la librairie.

-Non, non. Et c'est un très bon lecteur.''

Le sourcil du brun remonta dans une mimique peu assurée. Il ne devait pas beaucoup imaginer son neveu calme et capable de lire plus de quinze minutes sans faire une affolante bêtise qui les mettrait tous dans l'embarras. Bilbo n'avait pas de mal à le comprendre, lui-même était encore étonné quand parfois ouvrant un ouvrage au hasard, le regard du brun dériver sur les lignes, mots après mots, restant plus d'une demi-heure entre les pages. Pour calmer Kili, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de lui mettre un bon roman dans les mains, il devrait le dire à son oncle si celui-ci l'ignorait. Cela éviterait peut-être les rides que provoquaient ses sourcils froncés.

''Vous cherchez quelque chose?''

Il avait fini par reprendre son rôle de libraire poli et discipliné alors que le cadet des trois était parti en quête d'un ouvrage à lire ou acheter. Le grand homme face à lui hocha la tête et lui expliqua qu'il était en quête d'un nouveau livre, plutôt ancien de préférence. Il semblait avoir une préférence pour les grandes histoires épiques ou les romans courtois. Autant dire que ses lectures ne courraient pas les rues. Du coup, Bilbo lui conseilla quelques titres, dont les trois quarts avaient déjà été lus. Ils finirent d'accord sur un, et vu qu'il ne se trouvait -naturellement- pas dans la librairie, le libraire dut le commander. Il prit les coordonnés de Thorin et lui précisa qu'un message lui serait envoyé une fois le livre arrivé.

''C'est étonnant que vous soyez assez connaisseur pour me conseiller ce type de livre...

_J-j'aime beaucoup lire...''

Mais les joues du petit libraire avait rougit et la montée de fierté qu'il avait ressentit, lui était des plus étranges et surtout des moins appropriés.

''Oncle Thorin! J'ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais!''

Là, alors Kili arriva avec environs vingt livres de toutes les horizons différentes: un petit essai chinois _L'ombre d'un rêve_, à un classique français _Notre Dame de Paris_, en passant par le dernier _Eragon_. Thorin ouvrit légèrement la bouche, conscient financièrement. Bilbo lui envoya un regard de compassion auquel l'homme lui répondit par un de détresse. Bien-sûr, il se reprit rapidement et déglutit:

''Kili, tu vas me ruiner.

_Je sais mais tu as dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire!''

Bilbo retient un rire alors qu'il lisait sur le visage du grand brun l'exaspérantion de la situation. Thorin se demandait en effet si son neveu n'avait pas 4 ans au lieu de 23...

''J'aurai dû te donner un budget...

_Oui tu aurais dut mais tu reviendras pas sur ta parole pas vrai?'' Kili affichait un énorme sourire. _Démon._

Le grand brun émit un grognement et plaça une tape dans le dos de son neveu. C'était sûrement sa façon de lui dire qu'il avait gagné et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement maintenant. Bilbo pouffa:

''Kili, tu devrais au moins reposer les classiques, ils sont gratuits sur liseuse.''

Cela valut au duo familial de se retourner vers lui: Thorin avec une grande reconnaissance dans le regard pour la trouvaille de cet argument, et Kili désemparé, trahi!

''Quoi? Mais c'est mieux de lire en version papier...

_Ça soulagera un peu le porte-monnaie de ton oncle.''

Kili fit la moue mais écouta quand même le libraire et alla ranger quatre de ses seize volumes. Il soupira en s'agitant, il allait clairement faire la tête une dizaine de minute. Bilbo sourit amusé mais le soupire à côté de fit changer son regard de direction. Un petit sourire était apparu sur le visage du brun et ça fit aussi drôle au libraire que le compliment quelques instants avant. La fatigue le faisait rougir facilement.

''Merci, je viens de sauver une partie de mon budget là...''

Bilbo lui sourit légèrement:

''Kili est du genre à être dans la démesure. Ça doit être dur à temps plein.

-On a certaines surprises dont on se passerait oui.'' Thorin fit une grimace: ''Comme un concours de crêpes collées au plafond avec son frère, on une licorne dessinée en chantilly sur le lit...''

Le libraire n'arriva pas à retenir un gloussement. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait sûrement dû vexer son client. Mais en relevant la tête, le brun souriait toujours:

''Ce serait moins drôle si la licorne serait sur vos draps à vous, croyez-moi!''

Cette fois, Bilbo rit plus fort et quand Thorin continua à lui expliquer comment il avait fini par devoir dormir sur le canapé à cause des draps propres qui à force finissaient par manquer, Kili ne comprit pas pourquoi son libraire était entrain de rire aux éclats. D'ailleurs il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi son oncle semblait agréable avec le blond. Mystère, il allait devoir creuser ça avec Fili! L'oncle et le neveu finirent par partir et Bilbo s'étonna qu'il fut déjà six heures et quart. Ils n'avaient eu que le duo comme client et ça avait pourtant durait un sacré moment!

.

Et ce fut son premier contact avec la personnalité qui maintenant l'inspirait. Il s'arrêta de taper sur son clavier d'un seul coup. Ce n'est pas que son imagination avait eu un mal, ou bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à tourner sa phrase. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre. Il se rendit compte à quel point, il avait en fait, après cette rencontre, déjà compris que cette personne pouvait lui être bénéfique. Il avait réussit à rire, malgré la gène et très peu de personne avait le mérite -ou la disgrâce- de partager son humour. Il sourit un peu pour lui-même et pencha sa chaise en arrière.

Il prit son thé entre ses mains et le tourna tranquillement alors qu'il réfléchissait à la suite de l'histoire. Il but une gorgée et croisa ses pieds, malheureuse très grands, sur le petit repose-pied sous le bureau. Il soupira un instant et regarda l'heure, deux heures du matin... Il venait d'écrire depuis dix-huit heure quarante du soir... C'était un sacré moment. Une sacré intensité de mots qui avaient déferlé sous ses doigts. Il prit une petite inspiration, il y passerait sûrement la nuit, mais c'était bien, c'était le mieux même. Il ne fallait jamais couper l'inspiration quand elle était là. Certains disent qu'on ne fait pas de l'art sans s'y travailler, pourtant, il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient des facilités. Bilbo en faisait partie.

Il se mit doucement à sourire et déposa son thé à moitié plein, à moitié froid pour reprendre son écriture là où il l'avait arrêté. Il finirait ce livre ou en tout cas, une majeure partie du récit ce soir.

.

Enfin, sa seconde rencontre avec l'homme qui l'inspira fut bien plus rapide. C'était pendant un rush, beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient dans la librairie et il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'en aider autant qu'ils en passaient. Il détestait d'ailleurs cette impression de ne pouvoir remplir sa part de travail dans les temps. Et surtout, surtout, cela lui déplaisait au plus au point de voir les clients partir car la queue pour les informations étaient trop longue. Il soupira et indiqua là où se trouvait le livre que souhaitaient les demoiselles euphoriques qui étaient entrés environs 30 minutes avant. Il y avait environ cinq groupes qui attendaient ses services et il se sentait un peu étouffé. Il soupira encore.

Mais ce soupire fut excessif quand il vit l'oncle de Kili en fond de file. Celui-ci lui offrit un petit sourire auquel il se prit à répondre. Il le transforma en sourire d'excuse que Thorin se surprit sûrement lui-même à comprendre et il répondit d'un petit signe de la main qu'il pouvait attendre. Bilbo avait alors reprit son travail comme il se le devait et il dû une nouvelle fois servir quatre adolescents sur leur livre de cours. Sérieusement, les L avait une tendance horripilante à s'y prendre au dernier moment. Il soupira et donna à la grand-mère son tome de il n'avait pas retenu le nom de la série. Entre les grands-mères, les L, et un jeune adulte qui passa devant Thorin comme-ci s'était normal... Il y eut un petit moment avant qu'il réussisse à être disponible au plus grand des deux.

''Bonjour, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps!

_Il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai bien vu que vous avez du monde. Et je ne suis pas le dernier n'est-ce pas? Nous ne devons pas les faire attendre.'' Sa phrase était dite sur un ton doux mais Bilbo eu comme l'impression qu'elle dissimulait un timbre de voix normalement autoritaire. Etait-il PDG d'une quelconque entreprise?

Bilbo se rendit compte aussi du costard de l'homme, il était donc effectivement au moins cadre. Avec cette coupe et surtout les tresses dedans, plutôt incroyable mais pourquoi pas? Il trouvait l'air sauvage que cela lui donnait particulièrement intéressant, puis... ça avait l'air doux...pas rugueux.

''J'ai reçu le sms Monsieur Sacquet.''

Bilbo ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, mais il n'avait jamais donné avant son nom à Thorin, simplement le prénom. Pourtant sur le moment et vu la rapidité dont il devait faire preuve, il ne fit pas attention. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le lieu où on gardait les commandes reçues. Il chercha rapidement le livre et le prit entre ses mains. Il eut un moment d'émotion devant la couverture de cuire rouge et les ornements qui la composaient. Cette œuvre était belle, vraiment. Et il priait pour qu'elle reste dans de bonnes mains.

Quand il revient et donna le livre. Il vit la même émotion que la sienne dans les yeux du brun. Il y avait dans le toucher qu'il apportait aux pages qu'il tournait et aux caresses qu'il apportait à la couverture quelque chose de profondément serein et doux. Bilbo rougit inconsciemment devant cette analyse. Le brun le remarqua mais n'en fit pas la remarque, il le remercia simplement et s'en alla. C'était la seconde rencontre et elle fut très courte.

.

En soit la seconde rencontre avait été des plus rapides, mais ça avait marqué le libraire. Il est rare de pouvoir comprendre les petites mimiques pour parler silencieusement de loin aux gens. Bilbo en était toujours surpris d'ailleurs, ils avaient parfaitement communiqué l'un avec l'autre. Il sourit un peu en faisant de nouveau tourner entre ses doigts sa tasse. Il avait un regard au loin alors que dans ses lignes Frodo avançait à son allure, tranquillement. Il avait quelques soucis, ses alliés avaient une fréquente tendance à mourir mais qu'importe, c'était là la destinée qu'il avait tracé pour ce garçon.

Et parfois, il se demandait si lui même ne voyait pas sa vie tracée par une illustre personne. Après tout ce qui lui arrivait était plutôt extraordinaire non? Il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'une façon tout à fait hasardeuse, cette personne lui avait d'abord parlé au travers de son travail, puis il était revenu une, deux fois, puis cinq et six dans sa librairie. Il avait fini par parler un peu plus à chaque fois, par ce connaître un peu même si cela restait très vague.

Puis, il était arrivé cette fois-là. C'était sûrement cette fois là qui fut la plus importante de toutes les fois. C'était le moment où il avait décidé de montrer ses deux bébés, ses deux premiers romans à quelqu'un. Il ne le faisait pas pour tout le monde et à vrai dire il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais fait dans d'autres conditions.

Mais il était un ami qui aimait répondre à ses amis.

.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à l'anniversaire de John, son cher ami, dans un café. Il avait décidé de se retrouver car l'un comme l'autre avait un grand besoin de souffler et de discuter un peu avec une personne calme et capable de raison non absurde, en tout cas de leur point de vue. John était arrivé une nouvelle fois énervé de son colocataire et s'était installé devant Bilbo qui l'avait regardé tristement. Parfois, il se demandait si le médecin ne se faisait pas mal à vivre avec une personne aussi dissidente que Sherlock Holmes. Il pouvait comprendre que son ami aime l'aventure mais de là à s'engager dans ce genre...d'aventure. Il y avait un monde et le libraire ne se sentirait sûrement jamais assez prêt pour ça. Voir des cadavres? Les inspecter et connaître les raisons de leur mort? Très peu pour lui, il préférait garder sa tête dans les bouquins, merci.

En tout cas, le médecin releva rapidement sa tête et l'observa. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose de lui, mais quoi? Soudain le libraire se claqua le front. Mais qu'il était stupide. Son embarra eut au moins la présence de faire sourire son ami. Il en rit un peu lui-même alors qu'il commença à sortir son ordinateur portable sur la table. Il ouvrit l'appareil et le tourna vers John.

C'était l'anniversaire du médecin. Et ayant entendu un beau jour, par un égard malvenue de Bilbo lui-même qu'il avait écrit deux romans: il avait décidé de lui demander de les lire. Mais l'homme aux grands pieds n'étaient pas si simple à convaincre. Bien au contraire, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il se laisse aller. Ce fut une guerre sans merci entre les deux amis. Les deux étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. John était de plus en plus intéressé par cette histoire que Sacquet ne voulait pas partager, et le libraire était de plus en plus renfermé à cause de cette approche de son précieux petit secret. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'oblige à quelque chose, mais il devait avouer que John était la personne la plus curieuse et fouineuse qu'il ne connaisse. Pour dire, il avait même avoué avoir demandé à son colocataire de l'aide pour apprendre à pirater à distance un ordinateur.

Sherlock lui avait bien-sûr refusé, prétextant que c'était SON combat et pas celui du détective. Bilbo était sûr que le grand brun l'aurait remercié de tenir ainsi occupé le médecin... Ça lui laissait libre service du frigo de l'appartement et...de toutes les expériences étranges que lui décrivait de temps à autres John.

En soit, le libraire n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais montré son travail s'il n'avait pas eu l'argument le plus vicieux et ingrat que pouvait lui sortir son ami: l'anniversaire. Bilbo avait fini par céder à cause de ça... Et il en était légèrement déçu et en même temps excité. Bien-sûr, il n'avait rien envoyé du tout, il avait encore moins donné la version papier. Il ne fallait pas rêver, John pourrait le lire, oui, mais il le ferait sur son ordinateur.

C'est ainsi que Bilbo se retrouva dans ce café à regarder les yeux du médecin juger ses textes et les enchaîner avec une facilité qui lui fit grand plaisir. Il ne devait pas être si assommant pour qu'un lecteur arrive à rester plus d'une heure et demi sur son livre sans jamais s'en lasser. Cela diminua un peu la boule de stress dans sa gorge mais pas assez pour que le café qu'il avait pris une demi-heure avant ne passe. Il stressait. Hormis son neveu Frodon à qui il avait emprunté le nom pour le donner au héros, il n'avait jamais fait lire ses écrits. Et son neveu avait 17 ans, il n'avait pas le même regard que ce médecin militaire de 40 ans!

Il gigotait de temps à autre sa mâchoire, sans faire de bruit mais dans un mouvement vif, il gigotait aussi sa jambe. Il ne pouvait pas être calme alors qu'on le jugeait à travers son œuvre. Car quoi qu'il avait pu écrire, il s'était plongé à l'intérieur même de sa propre âme pour écrire cela, et c'était assez dur... Il serra ses mains.

''Monsieur Sacquet?''

Le jeune libraire sursauta d'un seul coup, son attention et surtout son silence. Pour cause, il venait de donner un coup de genoux dans la table dans son sursaut. Ce qui fit attraper à John dans un mouvement assez expert le portable qui allait tomber et surtout râler sur le fait qu'il était en plein milieu de l'action et que ça ne se faisait pas de déranger quelqu'un comme ça! C'était bien la première fois que Bilbo voyait John manquait de politesse, et pour son livre! Il en fut heureux.

Enfin, il n'avait pas été appelé pour se lancer des fleurs. Il avait d'ailleurs reconnu la voix et se fit un peu honteux voir cette personne avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Bilbo soupira et lui sourit:

''Thorin, que faites-vous ici?

-Je prends ma pause de midi, c'est à côté des bureaux où je travaille.

-O-oh je vois...'' Bilbo se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour continuer la conversation.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait vraiment envie de la continuer, n'est-ce pas... Juste qu'il serait éventuellement sympathique de le faire. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle du livre qu'il avait conseillé à l'homme. C'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis.

''Et vous? Vous venez prendre une pause?

-Non non!'' Il secoua une main en même temps, mentalement heureux que le brun reprenne la conversation. ''Je suis venu pour donner son cadeau d'anniversaire à John.

-Un collègue?

-Un ami,'' corrigea-t-il.

Bilbo fut véritablement irrité de voir la bouche de Thorin former un **O** parfait alors qu'il avait dit ami. Est-ce si incroyable qu'il eut des amis? D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu le brun avec aucune autre personne que son neveu, il n'avait pas le droit de penser une seule seconde que le libraire était casanier, asocial et surtout, surtout... qu'il avait du mal à avoir des amis. Et mentalement le Sacquet se_ remercia_ de confirmer chacun de ses qualificatifs lui-même. Comme quoi, son pire ennemi était soi-même.

''Je vois.'' L'élégant homme regarda ensuite le médecin et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire qui fut balayé d'une main par ce dernier. ''Il est bien concentré sur sa lecture... C'est un article sur la prise d'otage de ses derniers jours?'

Cette question était la question piège ultime pour Bilbo. Il ne pouvait pas répondre oui, le brun ne l'aurait pas cru et l'autre blond se serait fait un plaisir de confirmer que c'était bien autre chose. Et s'il disait non, alors viendrait la question pour savoir ce que c'était... Et le libraire n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à le dire. Véritablement aucune. Il avait été piégé par le médecin une fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois. Il n'aimait pas faire lire ses textes. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'un inconnu ne s'en empare et lui annonce son avis, même positif, cela le stresserait bien trop!

Que devait-t-il faire?

''C'est le roman de Bilbo. Un vrai chef-d'œuvre d'après ce que j'ai pu en lire en une bonne heure et demi.''

Le blond aux grands pieds regarda son ami avec de grand yeux ouverts. Le mot _sale traître_ tourna en boucle dans son regard. Ses joues commençaient déjà à chauffer! Il se sentait mal, il se sentait tellement mal! Non, il ne voulait pas que Thorin le sache.

''Tu ne devrais pas rougir comme ça Bilbo, ton livre est vraiment super! Il est même captivant, tellement que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avant de l'heure qu'il était! J'en suis frustré par ce que je vais devoir m'arrêter là alors que c'est une partie très intéressante! Haaa! Foutue Drama Queen! Sherlock m'empêchera même de finir un si bon texte!''

Bilbo ne sut pas où se mettre tout le long de la tirade de John. Il appréciait l'enthousiasme de son ami, -bon dieu il avait envie d'en pleurer-! Mais, il savait qu'il serait mal venu de le faire en public. De plus, son visage entier était devenu rouge. Après le mot_ traître _parti, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait véritablement heureux de l'avis de John sur son écrit. Lui qui pensait que son œuvre était fade, sans vraiment de goût, il avait une seconde preuve que peut-être n'était-il pas si mauvais dans l'écriture. Il sentit le regard curieux de Thorin sur lui et ça ne le fit que rougir encore plus. Mais qui était-t-on pour avoir un regard aussi bleu? C'était perturbant.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'homme qui les surplombait et croisa rapidement le regard azur. Il déglutit mais ses yeux noisettes ne lâchèrent rien. Ils eurent même la négligence de rester bien encrés dans ceux du grand brun. Bilbo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulut -put- pas être celui qui détournerait le regard. Il avait envie de continuer ce duel jusqu'à que ce soit à Thorin de ne plus savoir où était sa place. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que John partait en le remerciant et en lui faisant promettre d'avoir un droit de lecture sur la suite de l'œuvre. Ils étaient donc tout les deux, l'un face à l'autre dans un café tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. L'oncle de Fili s'assit sans perdre une seule fois du regard celui de son interlocuteur:

''Alors comme ça vous écrivez?''

Bilbo hocha la tête avec un effectivement mais il retirait l'ordinateur de devant la place que son -son, vraiment?- inconnu avait récupérée au médecin. Ils continuèrent à se fixer. La serveuse put même prendre la commande de Thorin, et Bilbo un autre café, mais leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas séparés.

''Vous savez... J'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à votre travail.

-Non, répliqua automatiquement le bouclé.

-Pourquoi? L'interrogea très calmement les yeux bleus, comme s'il était attendu à cette réponse.

-Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il? C'est simplement un texte amateur...

-Peut-être mais le livre que vous m'avez conseillé est sûrement mon favori maintenant. Alors, je ne peux pas vraiment penser que vous écrivez mal.''

Le libraire rougit et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

''Je suis heureux que le livre vous ait plu...''

Thorin rit légèrement sans le vouloir, et il cassa inconsciemment le contact visuel en voyant arrivé son assiette. Il secoua légèrement la tête et reprit la conversation:

''Vous changez de sujet, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me faire lire votre livre?

-Mes.

-Pardon?''

L'auteur se retrouva à nouveau à rougir furieusement alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de dire sans s'en rendre compte qu'il avait deux livres pas un! Il venait de donner une information à Thorin, alors qu'il ne voulait absolument pas!

''Vous avez écrit plusieurs livres! Combien de pages font-il?

-500 pages environs...'' Mais pourquoi lui répondait-t-il?

''Vraiment? J'aimerai les lire. Je suis curieux.

-...Mais pourquoi?

-Je suis éditeur.''

Bilbo haussa un sourcil. Éditeur?

Il réalisa l'instant d'après. Un éditeur était curieux de ses textes? I-il avait une chance, une toute petite chance qu'un éditeur soit intéressé par son texte? C'était fou... non, c'était juste impossible! Il était libraire, il vendait les livres, il ne les écrivait pas! Il se reprit rapidement, très terre à terre. Il finit son café, paya et se leva en remettant son sac sur ses épaules.

''Excusez-moi mais moi et mes deux tomes ne sommes pas prêts à ce genre d'aventure.''

Il laissa là Thorin. Sans se douter que celui-ci garda furieusement sa curiosité et surtout son envie à lire un des textes de ce jeune libraire qui lui était si plaisant. Bilbo se savait suivit par le regard de l'éditeur jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus visible par la vitre du café.

Le libraire rit tout seul. Oh non, à ce moment là, il ne s'était pas douté que l'éditeur allait le harceler pour pouvoir enfin avoir quelques mots de ce qu'avait écrit le blond. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il serait capable de prendre son numéro à Kili pour le harceler par message de temps à autre, juste assez pour croire qu'il avait oublié et planifier une rencontre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale puis la finir avec un petit message pour ces curiosités de textes. Bilbo en avait été complètement envahi, à chaque mots, chaque rencontre, il aimait de plus en plus la présence et la conversation de Thorin, mais nul doute qu'il l'irritait sur le sujet le plus critique de son existence. C'était assez paradoxale comme, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il aimait et détestait la façon dont le brun cherchait à s'accaparer le récit de Frodon.

C'était comme-ci le brun à force de rencontre, se montrait peu à peu de plus en plus distrait et attentif à Bilbo. C'est comme-ci les contacts s'étaient multipliés, c'était comme-ci ils essayaient de se charmer à travers cette quête pour une lecture. Ces mots, ces textes, son histoire, dans le coffre fort qu'était son ordinateur. Il avait envie de le garder à jamais contre lui et de ne pas les monter pour que son cœur ne soit pas à découvert, ni juger. Mais à la fois, cette tendresse de Thorin, qu'il était sûr, et avait vu, n'était rendu à personne d'autres que lui, même pas sa sœur et mère de Kili. Non, cette tendresse semblait briser le cadenas et retirer petit à petit les pages de leur étoffe.

Bilbo rit de lui-même dans ses réflexions, oui, c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit. Thorin l'avait sûrement compris en lisant ses pages. Quand Bilbo écrivait, il écrivait son cœur. Pour qu'il vous offre un peu de cet amour, il fallait être un ami très précieux comme John, ou un membre cher de sa famille comme son neveu. Thorin n'était pas sensé rentrer dans ses possibilités.

L'auteur se gratta la tête et à cinq heures du matin, il prit une pause pour caresser son chat sur ses genoux. Il prit grand soin de ne pas la brusquer. Il en lâcha un soupire d'aise. Et c'est en pensant à la dernière rencontre qu'il avait eu avec le brun qu'il se remit à écrire.

.

Bilbo serra la nappe entre ses doigts. C'était sa treizième rencontre directe avec Thorin. Et c'était surtout la fois où il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait décidé que oui, il devait lui faire lire ses textes. Il y avait eu beaucoup de moments entre eux, pas grand chose d'excessif non, mais ayant assez troublé le si cadré Sacquet qu'il était. Il avait fini par comprendre hier, que oui, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne lui faisait de l'effet. En fait, il lui faisait même un très, très grand effet. Il soupira et serra un peu plus encore la nappe. Il stressait. L'éditeur lui avait proposé de sortir prendre un café après leur travail respectif, ce que le petit blond avait fini par accepter. Ils avaient donc ce soir, vers six heure environs, _rendez-vous_ -dieu que ce mot lui faisait peur!- dans le café où ils s'étaient croisés la dernière fois.

Bilbo y était depuis quelques minutes à peine et déjà c'était une bombe nucléaire dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il remettait tout ce qu'il pensait en question. Il finit même par se demander s'il avait vraiment une raison pour qu'il ait ses fesses sur la chaise de ce café. Il secoua la tête et un _courage Bilbo _résonna dans sa tête, façon qu'il avait de s'encourager.

Finalement, il vit entrer Thorin et grogna sans se faire remarquer contre la classe qui entourait toujours ce bon monsieur. Il se demandait vraiment comment était réparti ce genre de chose: par ce qu'entre lui et son -son à nouveau?- éditeur, il y avait vraiment une de ses différences de charisme. Il en était chaque jour un peu plus surpris et séduit. Il fit un petit sourire devant celui bien trop éblouissant du brun. Vraiment, il se sentait si faible à côté de cette figure imposante qu'était l'homme. Il était intéressé par celui-ci, mais inconsciemment, il se disait que l'autre devait juste être curieux devant ses textes, rien d'autre. Il était un hobby temporaire. C'était tout. Peut-être était-t-il trop réaliste face à la situation? Il avait de toutes façons toujours était comme ça, et cela lui avait évité nombres de déceptions.

''Bonsoir Bilbo, '' C'était la troisième rencontre où Thorin l'appelait Bilbo et pas Monsieur Saquet.

''Bonsoir Thorin, comment allez-vous?'' Les formules de politesse, si facile à introduire, le libraire les appréciait au plus haut point!

''Très bien et vous?

-Ma journée a été particulièrement rude mais j'ai finalement tenu le coup.

-J'espère que c'est grâce à la pensée de notre rendez-vous!'' Le libraire haussa un sourcil. ''Par ce que moi c'est ce qui m'a aidé à finir la lecture de cet ingrat d'apprenti auteur.''

Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond finit par rire à cette réplique. Il ne savait pas si Thorin l'avait fait exprès mais elle sonnait à la fois très romantique et de l'autre d'un ton si hautain. Il prit quelques dizaines de seconde à se calmer, mais le rire était là; ça fit sourire Thorin.

''C'est vrai en plus.''

Cela fit à nouveau rire le libraire.

''Il était si mauvais que ça votre auteur?

-C'est un minable, si son bout de torchon est arrivé sur mon bureau c'est juste grâce à ses relations. Rien d'autres. Et je ne ferai pas publier ça, ça nous mettrait en faillite!

_Vous n'êtes pas dur?'' demanda Bilbo, à la fois curieux et inquiet car il s'était pourtant décider à lui montrer son texte.

Le brun haussa les épaules en prétendant ne pas vraiment le savoir lui-même. Ses collègues le jugeaient intransigeant mais le plus juste de tous. Son avis était respecté parmi pas mal de grandes éditions et Bilbo en fut encore plus impressionné.

''… Tu vas vraiment être déçu en lisant mes livres...''

Thorin écarquilla les yeux puis un énorme sourire victorieux lui vient sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment le contrôler. Il n'agissait bien-sûr pas comme un enfant mais le blond vit parfaitement l'étincelle qui était apparu dans ses yeux. Il déglutit.

''Tu t'es décidé? Tu vas me les faire lire?''

La main de l'éditeur était allé se poser sur celle de l'auteur et celui-ci sursauta sans qu'il ne s'en rende une nouvelle fois compte. Il avait les pommettes de plus en plus roses et il hésitait finalement encore à livrer son cœur. Il déglutit une fois de plus et plissa les yeux devant l'attente de l'homme brun; la main s'était resserrée sur la sienne. Il était maintenant rouge.

''S'il te plaît...''

Le libraire secoua légèrement la tête, bien plus troublé que lui-même n'arrivait à le remarquer. Il croisa alors les yeux azurs et ce fut comme cette autre fois. Un ovni couvert de bonbons roses qui chantent la marseillaise serait passé à côté d'eux, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Il sentit une vague de courage montait en lui alors qu'il prenait sa décision une fois pour toute. Il prit une petite respiration et sa main malgré lui tremblante se retourna sous celle du brun, pour la serrer à son tour.

Les yeux bleus quittèrent un instant les noisettes pour voir les doigts s'entrelacer puis ils revinrent accompagné d'un sourire tendre.

''J-je vais vous l'envoyer pas mail.

-Tutoies-moi Bilbo. Tu l'as déjà fait.''

Ils burent tranquillement le reste du café qu'ils leur restaient, sans lâcher leurs mains, ou même leur yeux. Puis Thorin retira sa main, tristement, il souriait toujours, ensorcelant Bilbo.

''Merci.''

Alors que l'éditeur partait, la main du libraire tremblait toujours. Il était tomber sous le charme de ce futur lecteur... amant? En tout cas, en rentrant chez lui il enverra ses textes. La réponse viendra après. Mais le stress et l'inspiration qu'il avait actuellement, lui était déjà là, ce soir, il écrirait.

.

Bilbo lâcha finalement son ordinateur. Il était sept heures du matin. Il n'avait pas fini son livre, bien-sûr que non. Mais l'histoire avait bien avancé et il était maintenant dans une ligne droite pour terminer sa troisième œuvre. Il allait donner une fin à tout cela, et il allait le faire comme un père, en lui donnant tout ce qu'il fallait pour tout de même pouvoir continuer à vivre. C'était ainsi que Bilbo aimait les fins. Il les voulait assez libre pour qu'elles puissent titiller le lecteur, pour qu'elles le questionnent et le fassent rêver. Le libraire était heureux s'il arrivait à correctement finir son texte, et la boucle que semblait pouvoir terminer son cœur. Il eut un grand sourire et son chat descendit de ses genoux, lâchant un miaulement vers la porte.

Le blond savait ce que cela signifiait. Il y avait quelqu'un qui passait dans le couloir. Son chat continua à miauler et il haussa un sourcil. C'était le facteur pour rester ainsi devant son appartement, pourtant, les boîtes aux lettres étaient au rez-de-chaussé. Il s'avança et sursauta, comme souvent, alors qu'on toqua à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils. On venait lui rendre visite à sept heures du matin? Si c'était les Sacquet du quartier de Besaces, ils allaient l'entendre! N'était-t-il pas assez dérangé par eux? Il grogna et s'approcha de sa porte avec une certaine colère.

Il déverrouilla sa porte et tira la poignet dans un grand geste. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler sur la personne supposée dehors, il haussa les sourcils et fit une moue perplexe l'instant d'après. Devant sa porte se trouvait Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et pas dans sa tenue habituelle. Le brun avait un pull beige foncé qui lui allait visiblement trop grand, ce qui était surprenant vu sa corpulence et surtout il avait un jean et une paire de vieilles baskets. Et surtout, il avait une paire de lunettes à la monture noire et aux verres carrés. C'était la première fois que Bilbo le vit dans une autre tenue qu'un costard et cela ne lui déplut pas, il semblait d'un coup accessible. Toutefois, il était essoufflé et avait des cernes d'une nuit sans sommeil.

''Vous n'avez pas dormi, résonna la voix de Thorin.

-Vous non plus,'' affirma plus doucement celle de Bilbo.

L'éditeur sourit amusé et le blond lui répondit timidement. Ce dernier s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. A cet instant, il remarqua la liasse de papiers qu'avait sous son bras le brun. Bilbo regarda brusquement Thorin avec un regard interrogateur.

''C'est votre premier tome, le deuxième est dans ma voiture,'' lui expliqua le brun avant de s'asseoir sur la canapé.

Le blond lui proposa un café qu'il accepta avec joie. Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard l'un face à l'autre, et un bon café en main. Bilbo n'osait pas regarder l'éditeur. Là, il le savait, il avait lu ses livres. Là, il le savait, il avait lu son âme. Il n'arrivait pas à calmer son cœur, à arrêtait ses pensées néfastes, à retirer toute honte. Il se sentait si mauvais et narcissique d'avoir osé faire lire ces pauvres petits mots à l'éditeur. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il secoua la tête.

Finalement, il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée. Il tomba presque instantanément dans les yeux de l'homme, dans cette couleur azur qui depuis quelques jours l'obsédait un peu trop. Il n'osa pas reprendre sa respiration mais, comme à chaque fois, il se passa une vague de révolte en lui et il se prit à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire avant. Il demanda -quoi que timidement- :

''A-alors?''

Thorin ne répondit pas tout de suite, cette fois c'est lui qui déglutit. Il posa le café sur la table et se prit les mains. Il prit une respiration, puis ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit en récupérant instantanément le regard de Bilbo. Ils se jaugèrent, l'un et l'autre, l'un cherchant ses mots, l'autre une réponse. Finalement, le brun lâcha un soupire qui fit une énorme résonance:

''C'est la plus belle œuvre que j'ai lu.''

Le blond allait dire quelque chose, mais plus rapide, le brun levait, lui coupant sa réplique. Il était passé au dessus de la table basse -dérisoire barrière- et s'était posté de toute sa hauteur devant le libraire assis dans sa chaise d'ordi. Bilbo déglutit sans avoir fermé la bouche.

''Ces livres sont comme toi.''

Pourquoi le blond n'arrivait à quitter ses yeux azurs? Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-il pas à réagir alors que sa main posée son café sur la table, ordonnée par celle du brun qui la serra en retour? Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-il pas à réfléchir comme il l'aurait voulu? Pourquoi son corps ne voulait aucune de ses réactions? Si seulement il n'avait pas eu ce regard-là...

''Je suis tombé sous le charme de tes textes... Mais avant ça, je crois que j'étais déjà en train de chercher le cœur derrière les mots.''

Bilbo ne savait pas s'il préférait la partie sur son bébé, sur son œuvre ou bien celle sur lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment mais cet homme: Thorin, il avait compris que derrière les mots il y avait son âme. Il avait trouvé que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire comme les autres, une inspiration bancale; mais bien une définition de son cœur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour en déduire une chose. Il avait de cet éditeur, de ce lecteur un amour pour le cœur. Thorin l'aimait.

Le libraire ne savait pas s'il devait réagir, s'il devait dire un moi aussi qui pourtant lui tirait tout les pores de la bouche pour sortir! Il ne savait pas. Mais les mains sur sa joue et les lèvres sur les siennes lui empêchèrent simplement d'avoir un choix.

Il avait fini la boucle de cette trilogie; il avait la personne qu'il lui fallait à ces côtés.

''Moi aussi,'' réussit finalement à sortir.

Thorin sourit amusé et reprit les lèvres de Bilbo.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu!**_

_**En espérant connaître vos avis! **_

_**Mika**_


End file.
